


A Shoddy Setup

by hakaseheart



Category: Kamen Rider Fourze
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakaseheart/pseuds/hakaseheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was only a matter of time until the other boy acknowledged the call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shoddy Setup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitarin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitarin/gifts).



Gentarou's room was mostly dark, all unnecessary lights switched off so the little monitor could be seen more easily. The Fourze driver sat in the corner of the room, rigged up with the radar switch so that it was functioning more like a video chat device than a homing system for missles. It was a shoddy setup, the best that he and Ryuusei could manage together, but it worked.

It was only the second day of Kengo's trip, and Ryuusei had muttered about how it was far too soon to be in contact with their absent companion. But Gentarou had insisted, and in the end, Ryuusei had been the one to help him figure out what combination of wires was needed to make the radar switch work in the first place.

They waited together in the darkened room, eyes mostly focused on the tiny screen. With the switch activated, they knew that Kengo's case would be beeping, so it was only a matter of time until the other boy opened it up and acknowledged the call.

"It's taking a while," Gentarou said as he fidgeted in place, chewing lightly on his lower lip. 

Ryuusei sighed his long-suffering sigh, rolling his eyes at Gentarou's impatience. "It'll be fine," he said, more annoyance in his voice than comfort. "He'll answer when he can."

The screen flickered then, a noisy blink of static giving way to a familiar face against an unfamiliar backdrop. 

Gentarou breathed Kengo's name, sitting up straight to get a better view of the screen. But it was Ryuusei who moved his hand over Gentarou's, lacing their fingers together as they smiled at the one they both missed. 

"We missed you," Ryuusei said first, before any other words were exchanged. Gentarou shot him a look of grinning surprise, squeezing his hand fast before turning happy eyes back to the screen.

Half a country away, Kengo laughed. But for a moment, it was like he'd never left at all.


End file.
